Blog użytkownika:Milek 99/Blog Filozoficzny - 24 - Aktualności i filozofie!
Heloł, heloł! Witam serdecznie w kolejnym filozoficznym! ;D ---- Aktualności. Taaak, wracamy do standardowej formuły bloga, lekko podrasowanej. :P A więc po kolei. TD: Eurovision Song Contest Oficjalnie rozpoczęliśmy prace nad 10 edycją. Większość jest już gotowa, pozostały już tylko skróty piosenek i tabelka głosowania w której będę zapisywał głosy. Jeszcze we wrześniu wszystko będzie gotowe na start głosowania :) Jeśli chodzi o przyszłość to wstępnie wszystko pozostaje tak, jak to było ustalone w blogu poprzednim (mamy już z Claudy. koncept baneru do CSa xD). I przy okazji - mamy motywy przewodnie aż do edycji 17. xD Plany, wydarzenia i inne Ostatnio dużo się dzieje na gruncie prywatnym. Ale daję radę :D Tak czy inaczej prace nad fikcją będą lecieć nieco wolniej niż w wakacje (z korzyścią w sumie dla was) co daje wam więcej czasu na głosowanie itd. Na czacie mogę być rzadziej, ale BĘDĘ. :D Jak coś się zmieni to dam znać. Myślę, że właśnie tak będzie mi leciał czas aż do ferii, po feriach będzie czysto istna masakra egzaminu gimnazjalnego :3 Co do fikcji nie planuje nic innego niż TD:ESC. W sumie - nie spodziewajcie się jakiś szczególnych nowości pisarskich ode mnie xd. Filozofie Mileka. Wyglądałem zawsze świata pięknego kolorowego wielkiego bez trosk bez problemów otwartego z głową w chmurach. Liczyłem na to, że ja będę ustawiał świat a to on ustawił mnie. Nigdy nie byłem na szczycie. Czy żałuję? Nie. Stamtąd tylko można spaść. Raju nie ma. Kiedyś będzie. - - - - Milekowskie wiersze wypociny wracają (cykl Other Side Of World). 8 pytań Mileka. Dzisiejszym gościem jest Roxane1413! 1. Jak znalazłaś się na FTP/TDPFF? Pamiętam że szukałam kiedyś informacji o TD i natrafiłam na tą wiki. Zaciekawiło mnie to i zaczęłam czytać kilka ficków. Sama miałam pomysły na fikcje, ale nie wiedziałam kiedy się ukazać. Po czasie na TP Wiki Vam mi daje raklamę dołączenia na PDŚ, uznałam że to dobra okazja więc o to jestem. 2. Jakie były twoje pisarskie początki? ' Omijając PDŚ, gdzie próbowałam ogarnąć co i jak i się nie zwymiotować od czytania niektórych fragmentów, zaczęłam ZP jak tylko się skończył PG w Stanach. Szło mi to dość prosto bo już miałam w głowie większość historii, no może tylko miałam małe trudności z dostosowaniem się do stylu pisania. Jakimś cudem udało mi się napisać 16 odcinków w 2 miesiące, nie wiem czy to dzięki radom niektórych czy tym że mam zawsze 5 z polskiego, ale "na początek było coś łatwego". Pokazałam na co mnie stać i jakie pierdoły mam w głowie, więc miałam piękną zimę 2013/2014. '''3. Czy łatwo było Ci zapoznać się ze społecznością? ' Normalnie nie jestem typem który rozmawia ze wszystkimi w realu. Byłam administratorką na Monster High Wiki który opuściłam bo nie miała sensu cała robota, jednak nie byłam zbyt wiele razy tam na czacie. Początki przez fikcje online mi pomogły z nawiązaniem wiadomości, pw po czasie nie polegały na samych wyzwaniach, i chociaż nie wchodziłam tak szybko do Ścianki Pamięci, to wreszcie dostałam swój skrin kiedy mój przyszły chłopak nazwał mnie moją postacią. Słodkie, ostrzegające że jesteście pokręceni, ale mimo to powoli się wpasowywałam w cały ten burdel. '4. Jak łączysz życie prywatne z wikiowym? ' Jak już mówiłam, w mojej klasie od zawsze jestem tym, z którym się gada najmniej. Zbyt wiele robiłam sobie wpadek co sprawiło że moje rozmowy ograniczają się do "hej" i pytania "Co tam?". Nie wspominając że jestem metalówą, a u mnie w szkole kogoś kto słucha metalu nie ma. A tutaj? 3 osoby słuchaj w miarę podobnej muzyki co ja. Ale dosyć o moich gustach, jesteście dla mnie ludźmi, z którymi mogę się wyluzować, pogadać o tym i o tym, poczytać jakieś ciekawe ficki, i chyba nigdy mnie nie wyrzucono z czatu! No może raz, kiedy Luka nie miał co robić, ale i tak jest mi tu dobrze i zabawnie, mimo że czasami się kłócimy albo komuś palma odbija. ;u; '5. Jak tam twoje fikcje? ' Po skończeniu po.. 3 miesiącach? Może mniej? Wróć, po skończeniu specialu ZP jestem ciągle przy TZ. Wiem, ociągam się z nim przez co mi wyszło że piszę jeden odcinek na miesiąc, ale przez to że pewien skubaniec dostał 4+ z matmy to spróbuję to zamienić na odcinek na tydzień. Nie wiem czy mi się uda bo mam 2 gimbazę na głowie, ale jedno jest pewne: fick zostanie skończony. '6. Które fikcje napełniają Cię weną? ' Głównie te wspaniałe zabijanki czy kryminały typu "Illness of Souls" (aż szkoda że się skończył. Forever, chcę special!) oraz ficki ze postaciami z oryginalnej TD, które mi pomagają w wymyślaniu jakiś niespotykanych wątków. Ale na inne fikcje też czasami zerknę. Oczywiście jeśli coś mi nie przypadnie do gustu, to już inna sprawa. Fikcji jest tutaj tak dużo, a ja tak późno tu dołączyłam, że jeśli moją jedyną rozrywką byłaby ta strona, to bym się raczej nie nudziła... Chyba że mój leń i wada wzroku mi nie pozwolą. ;u; '''7. Czego Ci życzyć na twoje zbliżające się urodziny? Żebym dożyła końca roku szkolnego (który choć ledwo się zaczął, już mam go dosyć) ze świadectwem z paskiem. No i żebym nie musiała już nigdy czekać 2 godziny na rozprawę w sądzie. I ostatnie, żebym wreszcie przestała się cykać i spotkała HD w realu. Wiara czyni cuda. ;u; 8. Jakieś słówko na koniec? :3 Życzę wszystkim pokonania lenistwa i dobrego życia pośmiertnego w niebie. Filozofia średniowiecza, ale lepsze to niż dzisiejsza polska polityka. Podpisuję się moją ulubioną emotką, którą nadużywam: ;u; Serdecznie dziękuję! :) ---- Tak i oto wszystko na dziś. :D Euforycznie i Eurowizyjnie - do następnego! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach